The present invention relates generally to improvements in loudspeaker assemblies, and specifically to the provision of an assembly inlcuding an enclosure having two layers of corrugated material in each wall, the inner layers being a single integral inner member.
Loudspeaker assemblies heretofore having multilayers of corrugated material in each wall, utilized several members to provide the inner layers of the walls, examples of such prior structures being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,889 granted Sept. 11, 1973 to Scott F. Everitt and U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,953, granted Feb. 5, 1974 to Scott F. Everitt. Although highly effective as enclosures in the sense that they provide good acoustical properties for the loudspeaker assembly, these prior structures have been difficult to manufacture and have required extensive tooling to have economic mass production thereof. Special precautions also have had to be taken in these prior structures to be sure that the loudspeaker is firmly anchored and secured to the enclosure therefor.